crackerjacks
by Adreus
Summary: We could totally run away and start a circus together. —Dick/Zatanna.


**Notes: **Dick and Zatanna are aged a year or so here. First YJ fic-

* * *

><p><em>crackerjacks.<em>

* * *

><p>She's allowed under his mask for about a week before she realizes it, because Robin's playing it cool as always despite the fact that inside, he's probably more excited about the entire ordeal than she is. It's on a day when they're alone at the Cave and they're "watching" a movie that Zatanna reaches for the sunglasses and—hey! He doesn't stop her—and they actually come off, reveal a grin and blue eyes and she gasps and he can't stop <em>laughing<em>, giddy and excited because she goes, "You're Dick Grayson?" and it's uncharacteristically loud of her, but hell if she cares, because she just saw her boyfriend's eyes for the first time and they're absolutely _gorgeous_.

And he knows that she's absolutely perfect because unlike so many before her, she doesn't automatically go to the customary, "Does that make Batman Bruce Wayne?" Nope—instead, Zatanna just looks happy and she kisses him like she's never had the opportunity to do before, like she's afraid he'll just melt and disappear like some liquid dream. But he doesn't, and, yeah, this is quite possibly one of the best days of his life, his _lives_, Robin and Dick Grayson and whoever the hell else he may be. He's eternally grateful for whatever magic Batman pulled this time to get them the opportunity alone, and they sit together on the sofa and, okay, sure, somewhere along the line they _do _end up watching the movie, but mostly they do silly couple things like hold hands and compliment his eyes and her everything.

Of course, halfway through the film Zatanna stops running her hands through his hair—he's lain down with his head in her lap, just enjoying the feeling of being able to look up at her with naked vision—and comes up with something so _Zatanna_ that he comes to wonder how he handles her, because, hey, he's supposed to be the Boy Wonder, not the Boy _Left_ in Wonder.

"Dick!" she exclaims suddenly, and it's so, so, nice to hear her say his name, his real name, that he nearly sighs right then and there and whoops, he nearly threw his image of Robin and awesome manliness right out the window there, huh? "_Dick_," she says again, this time with enough emphasis to maintain his attention, and he looks up at her and sees this brightness in her eyes which means nothing but trouble, which, um. Hot.

"What's up?" he asks, and as much as he'll mourn the position he sits up straight, nearly (_nearly_!) knocking over the popcorn bowl that Zatanna's politely rested on his torso, his ever present smirk playing at his lips.

"You're an acrobat," she informs him, smiling, and… yeah, that's it, she doesn't elaborate.

"Pretty sure I knew that already," he laughs, raising an eyebrow, and now that he's sitting up he no longer has an excuse to not notice the time. He's been perfectly aware of the hour for a while now, but he's been ignoring it in favor of his girlfriend, something which he won't be able to get away with much longer. It's already measurably late and Bruce (and Zatara!) will probably have his head for being out a minute longer than the allotted time. Moreover, Conner and M'gann will probably be home soon, and there's training tonight, too, so Dick sighs and Robin slips his sunglasses back onto his face.

Zatanna is visibly disappointed, but she doesn't stop him. "No, no, no, don't you get it?" she continues, and he shakes his head, still smirking, an expression which she now mimics, and, yeah, okay, there it is—that right there is _exactly _why he fell for her—"You're an acrobat. I'm a magician."

"So we are," Dick acknowledges, and he thinks he sees where this is going.

He'll call her voice kind of seductive, but only because he's afraid to flat-out admit it, when she speaks: "We could totally run away and start a circus together."

And he can't be called crazy for bursting out laughing, right? Especially with that big, threatening-to-break smile on her face?

It's strange, because it's the first time in a while that someone's brought up circus conversation with him and he doesn't feel the expected seriousness, the expected brooding, because it's just so _ridiculous. _Dick pictures the Great Magician Zatanna and Robin, the Acrobatic Wonder and what's really a wonder is how he's still breathing for all his laughter. The image seems to get more and more ridiculous the more thinks about it; he imagines Batman's reaction, and then Zatara's, and Dick can even vision some sort of magical chastity belt that explodes the second Dick sweeps the magician's daughter off her feet and runs.

"We'd be the perfect two-man band," Dick finally says when most of his laughter subsides. "We can kidnap people from each city we perform in to be our clowns and everything."

Zatanna gets an expression like, _Now you're getting it!_, and she nods. "Exactly. And I'm sure over time our circus family will grow!"

"Yeah, we can adopt Roy, the ferocious lion—"

"—you can double as a pickpocket while I perform—"

"—once a month we can charter M'gann to shift us an elephant—"

At that image Zatanna can no longer contain herself and she joins Dick in cracking up, and they go on and on and on with no foreseeable end, laughing so hard there's a risk they'll start crying, and finally, Dick manages to calm himself down, and with the most serious voice he can muster, he quips: "It could work."

—and that's when Batman, who's been eavesdropping on all of Dick's dates since he was twelve, and Zatara, who's probably been doing the same for his baby girl since she was six, appear from the shadows.

"When we're thirty," Dick appends.

Zatanna snorts and flicks a piece of popcorn at his face. "I expect you to kidnap me the day I turn eighteen, Dick Grayson."

And they're dragged away from each other, grinning from ear to ear and it's totally worth the endless speeches they're both about to get from their guardians.


End file.
